Detection and reporting of power distribution system conditions has traditionally required on-site visual inspection and reporting by the inspecting employee. Wired or wireless communication capability with remote sensing and data collection can eliminate or at least alleviate the requirement for visual inspection and provide real time system condition data. The remote sensing and data collection devices with wireless communication capability can be arranged such that the wireless communication components act as repeaters. This arrangement permits the wireless transceiver components to operate over large distances as a distributed radio network using relatively low transmit power.
Remote data collection and wireless reporting devices require a weather resistant and electrically insulated (e.g., to isolate electromagnetic interference) enclosure for the sensing and communication components, which add considerably to the cost of the device. Additionally, there is required a power source, e.g., a 120 volt alternating current (120 vac) power source, to supply power to the components disposed within the enclosure.